


I'm Crawling In The Grass

by Laurrrens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, Come Swallowing, Laurens knows German, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Piss Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurrrens/pseuds/Laurrrens
Summary: Laurens' desire to fuck Hamilton grows and grows until he finally gets his chance.





	I'm Crawling In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I did it again didn't I

Hamilton’s beautiful self laid in the grass. Far behind him was Laurens. John stared at Alex. He wanted him. He wanted him scream out his name, fill him up with his own cum and even fucking him until he can't walk anymore. He wants his fantasies to come true. He wants it now.

Laurens gets down and starts to crawl towards Hamilton. He licks his lips as he approaches him. He feels like a savage predator stalking down his prey as he's ready to pounce and feast on him. Alexander noticed him but is pinned down by John. “What the hell, John!” Hissed Alex. “I need you so bad. So fucking bad. I'm going to make you mine.” John responded. Laurens can already feel his own cock harden from just pinning Hamilton. He needs him.

Laurens starts by sliding down Hamilton's pants and boxers. He stares at Alex’s cock. John licks the tip of it and Alex shudders in pleasure. John then lays Alexander on his stomach and spreads his legs apart. Laurens gets closer and starts to licks the rim. Hamilton gasps as he feels Laurens’ wet tongue circling around his precious hole. John then stops and slides his own pants off. He then slowly takes off his boxers revealing his erect cock. Laurens then strokes himself a few times moaning. Alexander whines as John pleasures himself. John stops and positioned himself in front of Alex’s beautiful precious hole. He rams himself in drawing a hiss from Hamilton’s mouth. He moans in pleasure as he thrusts into Hamilton. “Gottverdammt, Hamilton. Y-you're so fucking tight!” John moans even louder until he feels the need to cum. He goes faster making Hamilton moan in pleasure. He's doing it. His fantasy is alive. He is living it. Laurens then thrusts into one more time making him cum inside him. John cries out Alexander’s name as he comes. John releases a huge load into Alex making him moan a bit. 

Laurens puts his hand over Hamilton's stomach feeling it fill up with cum. He moans as he touches Hamilton's bulging stomach. Alexander whines as he feels pressure in his stomach. He squirms a bit. John then gets a feeling in his bladder. He has to go. John does not want to ruin this moment so he looks down and smiles. He then releases into Hamilton, filling him up more. John moans at the warm sensation. He then feels Alexander squirm a bit from the pressure in his stomach. He finishes and rubs Alex’s stomach before pulling out. Both come and piss dripping off his cock and from Hamilton. He then picks up a butt plug from a bag he brought. John slides in the buttplug making Alex moan in pleasure. He then turns Hamilton over onto his back and rubs his stuffed stomach. “God, look at you. Your stomach filled up with my own cum and piss. You enjoyed that didn't you? Verdammte hure.” Laurens said smirking. Hamilton looks up at him. Eyes full of lust. He is seen heavily breathing. He looks so pretty. Lust in his eyes. Stomach filled with cum and piss. John deeply blushes and gets his head closer to Alex’s stomach licking and rubbing it making Alex moan. John then gets down and grabs Alexander’s cock stroking it. Hamilton's breathing got quicker and quicker each time Laurens stroked him. Laurens then got his mouth closer to Hamilton’s cock licking it. Alex gasps and rocks his hips as John licks the tip of his cock. John took Alexander’s erect member into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Hamilton pulls Lauren’s hair making him moan on his cock. Despite his swollen stomach Hamilton violently starts to fuck into Laurens’ mouth making him gag a bit. John starts to stroke Alex’s member as well making him scream in pleasure. John then feels a warm substance in his mouth. Alex’s cum. Laurens pulls away from Hamilton’s cock cum dripping from his mouth. He licks his lips and makes a small sound while he swallows. John looks at Alex and smirks. He crawls on top of him. He rubs his stomach for a bit until he comes closer to Alexander’s face. “Danke, for being such a good boy for me." He says kissing him deeply.


End file.
